Naru the Crimson Rose
by alexa-catta123
Summary: What if Naruto was a girl and she was blinded by the villager's when she was six and thrown out into the woods and left to die, only to find the one person who will help her on her path to becoming the greatest ninja the world has ever seen. Copy Story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi peoples! This is alexa-catta123 and I am now producing BloodLord Uzumaki's story Naru the Crimson Rose for him while he is away. Now the chapters that are going to be posted are what he has with me helping him here and there. After those I shall try my best to keep up. But only if you like what **he** has written. And BLU if you are reading this… THANK YOU and feedback please. :D

Summary: What if Naruto was a girl and she was blinded by the villager's when she was six and thrown out into the woods and left to die, only to find the one person who will help her on her path to becoming the greatest ninja the world has ever seen. My first story so please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto no matter how much I want to.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Kyuubi talking"**

**'Kyuubi thinking'**

Jutsu

Chapter One: Eye Sight lost.

A young girl was running as fast as she could hearing the villager's shouts of "get the demon! Don't let it escape" and "Kill the hell spawn!" Now one might just ask who is this girl and why is she being chased by a mob of people out for her life? Well it's quite simple really, she is Naru Uzumaki the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune also known as the nine tailed fox that attacked Konoha six years ago. She is a jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice, one who has a demon that would want nothing more then to destroy everything in it's path sealed in them to keep it at bay.

Naru was scared to death, after all she didn't know why the villagers always treated her like this. Sure she played pranks on people every now and then and she was damn good at it, but she had never hurt anyone by doing it.

Horrified by what would happen if she didn't get away Naru turned into an alleyway. She knew there was a hole in the wall that was too small for the people chasing her to follow her through. However that's what sealed her fate as the hole had been boarded up and now she was trapped and the villagers were closing in on her.

"No were left to run demon!" Shouted the leader of the mob, a Chuunin if the vest was anything to go off of, "W... wh.. why are y... yo.. you d... do.. doing this? W... wh.. what d... di.. did I.. I do to de... des.. deserve th... this?" Naru asked fearfully with tears in her eyes as she backed up to the wall as if hoping, praying she would go through it. She was scared, no scratch that she was absolutely terrified. "Like you don't know demon! You should have died six years ago. The third was a fool for keeping you alive, but now we will rectify that mistake and finish what the forth started!" One of the civilian shouted at her.

"What should we do to her? We can't just kill her. For what she did she deserves to suffer before she dies" The Chuunin said "Beat her!" Shouted a villager "Cut her a hundred times and let her bleed to death out in the forest!" Shouted another one. "No beat her, blind her and then throw her into the forest!" Shouted the villager closest to the Chuunin. At that there was shouts of agreements and laughter.

By now Naru had curled into a ball trying her best to make a small target and take as little damage as possible while the mob beat her with bats, pipes, and anything else they could get their hands on.

"How does it feel demon! This is nothing compared to the pain and deaths you caused!" A random villager shouted. "We should continue this longer, but the ANBU will be here soon; along with that fool the Sandaime. So it's time to end this" The Chuunin said. "No p... ple.. please no more. I'm s... sor.. sorry w... wh.. whatever I.. I d... di..did I'm sorry, just please no more" Naru cried out as two civilian lifted her up by her broken arms. "Sorry! SORRY! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT JUST SAYING SORRY IS GOING TO MAKE UP FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THIS VILLAGE!" Shouted the Chuunin full of rage "All the pain you caused, all the lives you took, and all you have to say is sorry! You damn demon, your nothing but a hell spawn. you will pay for what you did and burn forever in hell!" With those finale words the Chuunin took out a kunai and slashed it across Naru's sapphire blue eyes blinding her.

"Aaaahhhh!" Naru let out a bloodcurdling scream. "Filthy demon now you know some of the pain you caused. I'll throw her into the forest before the ANBU or that fool of a Hokage gets here." The Chuunin said taking Naru. Jumping to the rooftops he took off to the west gate. The villager's turned around to leave only to find once they left the alleyway that they were surrounded by ANBU agents and the Hokage.

XXX

XX Hokage's office XX

"Have you found Naru-chan yet?" Asked the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi.

"Not yet Hokage-sama. The people from the attack claim that they don't know were in the forest Tenji-san went to dump her" An ANBU wearing a dog mask reported to the Sandaime.

"Has Ibiki managed to get the location out of Tenji-san?" Sarutobi asked.

The ANBU captain shook his head no "It would seem that after leaving her in the forest he used a mind wipe jutsu to erase his own memory of where he left her encase we caught him. Quite clever really" Dog said.

"Somehow I find it highly inappropriate to praise him for that given the circumstances" Sarutobi said anger clear in his voice.

"Of cores. Forgive me Hokage-sama" Dog said as he bow at the waist "Its just it seems that they went all out this time and thought of what they could do in the chance they were caught to ensure that she won't come back"

Sarutobi sighed and turned in his chair to look at the pictures of all the Hokages hanging on the wall. He looked at them all in turn, his gaze finally settling on the last one. It was a picture of a tall man with spiky blond hair and ocean blue eyes smiling a goofy smile. He looked at it for a while before turning back to the ANBU captain "It would seem that I have failed to keep my promise to the Yondaime to watch out for her and keep her safe. I had thought that by giving her, her mother's surname that it would be safer for her until she's strong enough to claim their clan name and that by placing her in the orphanage the villager's would see that she had also been a victim of the attack and lost her family. Unfortunately it seems to have had the complete opposite affect" Sighing and massaging the bridge of his nose "I'm getting to old for this shit" Looking up "Kakashi what would Minato think seeing how fare this village has fallen. To treat a six year old girl and one of the heroes of the village as the thing she protects it from?"

The dog mask ANBU captain who had also been looking at the picture of his sensei sighed "To be honest, I don't know Hokage-sama, I really don't. Sensei gave his life for the village and doomed her life to that of a jinchuuriki in hopes that the village would survive and that she would be seen as a hero, but if he saw the pain he has inflicted upon her by his actions, he would of most likely left the village to the mercy of the Kyuubi."

Sarutobi hated to admit it but Kakashi was right 'Why did this have to happen? It wasn't supposed to be like this, how can the villager's not see her for what she is? The hero of the Leaf, treated like the demon she holds' "Kakashi take your squad and search the surrounding area Tenji-san was in. We need to find her before it's too late"

"Hai Hokage-sama" Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sarutobi looked at the picture of the Yondaime again "Forgive me my old friend" With one last sigh, Sarutobi went back to the paperwork that was sitting on his desk.

A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter please review and tell me what you think. Bye for now :)


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: What if Naruto was a girl and she was blinded by the villager's when she was six and thrown out into the woods and left to die, only to find the one person who will help her on her path to becoming the greatest ninja the world has ever seen. My first story so please tell me what you think. Copy story with permission from BloodLord Uzumaki.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto no matter how much I want to.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Kyuubi talking"**

**'Kyuubi thinking'**

Jutsu

Chapter Two: A friend found.

Naru had been stumbling around trying to find her way back to Konoha now for what felt like hours, but in truth was probably ten to fifteen minutes. 'Why does this always happen to me? Why do they all hate me so much all I want is to protect the village and it's people' Naru thought as she leans up against a tree. Sliding down into a sitting position Naru thinks back on her life up to the events that just took place only fifteen to twenty minuets ago.

'Why do I even care about Konoha so much? Only a few people even care about me. Everyone else wants me dead' Naru looked up at the sky as though she could see the stares and moon shining brightly in it. 'Maybe they're right, what if the world would be a much better place without me? Why was I even born? Was I born just to lead a life of pain, sadness, and loneliness? Or am I here just to take the pain away from others?'

As Naru thought about these things she starting feeling light headed and struggled to get up. "Not good I've lost too much blood. I have to get back to Konoha or else..." Naru trailed off remembering how she got like this in the first place and sighs. "Although maybe it's better if I just die here. At the very least I'll be able to stop living this hell I call a life" Naru said as she stopped trying to get up and leans against the tree again.

'The villager's will finely get their wish. Sorry old man. I guess I won't be taking that hat from you after all.' With that last thought Naru lost consciousness. If she would have lasted a few more seconds she would have heard someone land by her and felt them pick her up before taking off to Konoha.

XXX

XXMindscapeXX

Naru woke up in what looked like a sewer. 'Wait sewer? Why am I here, and how can I see?' Naru looked around to take in her surroundings. She was in a long corridor that looked like it had seen better days. The walls were cracked in several places and the pipes were rusty with water leaking out though some cracks. It was poorly lit which just made her wonder how she could even see.

'Am I dead, is that why I can see?' Naru was too busy thinking about what was going on that she almost didn't hear a voice talking to her.

**"No kit, ****you're not dead" A voice said** in what sounded like an old but wise tone. Naru looked around for any signs of the person the voice belonged to.

**"You ****won't find me there kit, just follow my voice. I do believe we have a lot to talk about" The voice said** and then it started to make sound so she could follow it. Naru not having much of a choice began to follow the sounds.

After five minutes of walking Naru reached a large room with a giant cage in it. The bars must have been over a hundred feet in height, but there was no lock on them. Instead there was a piece of white paper with the kanji for "seal" on it in black.

She couldn't see in the cage as it was pitch black, but she could tell the person was in there. "OK I'm here. Now where are we and how come I can see when I know for a fact that I was blinded by a kunai?" Naru asked in the calmest tone of voice she could manage, but it was still a little shaky.

**"Well to answer your questions, were in your mind that's why you can see" The voice said** in a calm tone as if trying to calm her down.

"My mind?" Naru asked in disbelief.

**"Hai. While ****you're in your mind you can see. Sense in here you really don't have a physical body thus your eyes are fine, though you still have the scar from where the kunai struck" Said the voice** followed by the sound of something huge getting up.

"OK let's say I believe you, how did we get here and who are you?" Naru asked hoping this person would help her, as she had no clue what was going on.

**"Well your here, because I brought you here so we can talk. As for me this is my punishment for the crimes I committed in my blind rage." The voice said** as it came closer to the bars of the cage to revel a giant red fox with nine tails swishing behind it.

Naru seeing this went a deathly white and fell on her butt as she tried to back away from the cage and the fox behind it. "Y...yo.. your t...th..the..." she said in a fearful voice.

**"The Kyuubi no Kitsune. Yes, I'm the Kyuubi and for six years I have been sealed in you" the fox said** in a bored tone as it lay down own the stone flour.

"Sealed in me? Then it's true what the villager's said. I am a dem..." Naru started with tears in her eyes, but was cut off by the Kyuubi.

**"****You're no demon kit. Those villagers are just blinded by their hatred for me, and take it out on you because I'm sealed in here. In a sense there doing to you what I did to them." Kyuubi said** then chuckled a bit **"To think me, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune has something in common with humans."**

"What are you talking about and why are you being so nice, or as close to nice as one can get after attacking a village and being sealed in a baby for six years?" Naru asked relaxing a bit while still keeping her distance.

The Kyuubi looked at her for a minute as if trying to decide on something. Naru stayed as still as she could, but ready to jump up and run at a moment's notice.

With a sigh the Kyuubi began speaking again **"It's a long story so get comfortable, also don't interrupt me while I'm talking I can't stand when people or demons do that. Oh and for Kamiʼs sake relaxes I'm not going to hurt you in any way, shape, or form kit"** seeing her relax Kyuubi rested his head on his paws and started his tale. **"Well six years ago, before I attacked your village, I and my mate were expecting kits any day. I went out to get my mate some food and no I did not go to your village to get the food" Kyuubi said** seeing Naru was about to say something.

**"To tell you the truth, whether you choose to believe me or not is up to you, but we demons don't like eating humans. They wear too much armor and weapons. Not good for ****one's digestive system, any way back to what I was saying. When I got back from hunting I found my mate's dying form surrounded by dead ninjas. All I could do was sit there and watch my mate die in front of me thinking how it could happen, or why it did happen. After she died I saw a ninja that smelt of snakes and had yellow snake like eyes, get back up with a bit of difficulty. I was about to tear him to shreds when he said they were acting on the orders from the Hokage of Konoha, before sinking into the ground and escaping. Going into a blind rage over the death of my mate and our unborn kits I took off to destroy the village of fools" Kyuubi said** and stopped there to let this sink in before he continued.

**"Once I got to Konoha the ninja started attacking me, which only fueled my anger more. After fifteen hours of fighting and killing the ninjas that tried to stop me, the Yondaime Hokage showed up riding atop the head of a giant toad. We battled for about another half hour all the while he was asking me why I was attacking them. I thought he was trying to play dumb so I reminded him of the orders he gave. After the half hour was up he went ****through what I think was about a hundred and twenty five hand signs and summoned the Shinigami. Which I must say was very Impressive feat in its self, to seal me in you. While I was being sealed the fourth told me Konoha did not give the orders to attack me and that he was sorry for what he had to do in order to save the village and for the death of my mate and kits. He told me he'd tell them that I will be fine and see them when we cross over. He also asked me to watch over you for him." Kyuubi said** while sighing **"The Yondaime was an honorable man and a great worrier. If only I would not have fallen for such a trick he would still be alive today to be the great leader he was and more than likely a much better father."**

Naru was dumbfounded. She had just found out why the Kyuubi attacked and... "Wait, wait, wait hold up a second, back up. First I thought demons were immortal, how could your mate be killed? Second why would the Yondaime ask you to watch out for me, which is kind of pointless as you can't really do anything to help me since you're stuck in here, and last father? As far as I know the Yondaime wasn't even married let alone had any children" Naru asked really confused

Sighing the Kyuubi looked Naru in the eyes, or tried to at least, sense he was way bigger then her. **"Demons are immortal, but when a female demon is with child they lose their immortality, and for your second and third question I'm sorry it's not my place to tell you that. If you want that information you should asked the Sandiame. Now let's get back to why I called you here in the first place as we have gotten way off track." Kyuubi said** with an apologetic look on his face.

"Oh ya why did you call me here Kyuu-kun?" Naru asked the demon while moving to sit in front of the cage.

**"Kyuu-kun?" Kyuubi asked** tilting his head to the side a little bit.

"Well your one of the few people to really be nice to me so it's my way of giving respect. Just like I call Sarutobi Ojii-san" Naru said with a smile "You have been sealed in me since I was born and you don't know this?"

**"No. It's not that I didn't know, it just caught me by surprise is all. Anyway the reason I called you here is that because of the last attack leaving you blind you ****won't be able to be a ninja sense you can't see"** Seeing Naru's eyes tear up and look down **"There for I have decided to lend you a hand to becoming a ninja" Kyuubi said** with a foxy grin.

Naru was really sad that she would have to give up her dream of becoming Hokage and earning the respect of the villager's and was about ready to cry, to let out the pain she had been hiding for six years when she heard this. Her head shot up when she heard Kyuubi say that last part with shock clearly visible on her face. "How and why would you help me become a ninja?" She asked not believing what she was hearing.

**"Two simple reasons really. The first is I'm fulfilling my promise to the Yondaime to watch out for you. Secondly the main reason is that I see you as my kit and want to make up for all the pain I have caused you." The Kyuubi told** her with his foxy grin only leaving his face when he thought of all the pain he had caused her.

Smiling Naru got up and went to hug Kyuubi. "It's alright Kyuu-kun I forgive you. You were just sad and upset that your mate and unborn kits died you didn't mean to make my life the way it is so it's not your fault" Naru said while she hugged or hugged what she could of the giant fox.

**"I thank you kit. For what I did I don't deserve to be forgiven." Kyuubi said** with a sad voice as he wrapped one of his tails around her to hug her back which made Naru giggle a little. **"Now in order to help you become a ninja I'm going to do five things that will help you greatly. First I'm going to heighten all your senses to that greater then a normal human and give you a 3D chakra radar so that you will be able to "see" the things and people around you. Second I'm going to give you a bloodline that will allow you to have a complete mastery over the fire element. The third is that I will give you a phoenix egg that, when it hatches, will be your partner in battle and your best friend. The fourth is that I'm going to make you some clothes that that are actually fitting of a shinobi and won't scream ʽHERE I AM KILL ME and won't burn up while you're using your bloodline. Last but not least I'm going to train you to be the best shinobi the world has ever seen"**

Hearing all this Naru was so happy that she was bouncing up and down saying how she'll be the best Hokage ever and how she will help so many people and protect her village. **'Just think, this is what she is like before I give her the things to help her' "OK kit calm down!"** He waited a minute or two for her to calm down enough to listen to him. **"Now I'm going to push you out of your mind so that you can rest. You're back in Konoha by now thanks to that dog masked ANBU. So when you wake up you'll have the heightened senses with the 3D chakra radar and bloodline after you get out of the hospital. Which you will stay in until they dismiss you no ifs, and, or buts about it. Then you will go to see Sandiame-san and let me explain some things to him. Then after that I'll give you the clothes and your phoenix egg OK. Oh yeah before I forget, you will be able to talk to your phoenix and me through a mental link so all you have to do is think of the thing you want to say and we will hear it as if you said it out loud."**

"K, good night Kyuu-kun." Naru said while hugging him again.

**"Good night kit sleep well." Kyuubi said** hugging her with his tail before pushing her back to the real world so she could sleep. **'If only you could see her now Yondaime-sama, you would be so proud. Things are going to get really interesting from this point on. Watch as she will overcome the this bump in the road to becoming the best kunoichi she can be, just like she has overcome all the others' Thought Kyuubi** before he went to work on helping Naru.

A/N: Well that's it for chapter two. Hope you liked it please leave a review and let me know what you think and if you want to see something happen in the story let me know and I'll try my best to work it in, but no promises. Also I would like to thank DinoboyKingofallDinosaurs for the review and feedback. I think I will wait to start the voting for the pairing till after the bell test. Well ʽtil next time bye every one :)

2nd A/N: Here is the second chapter! I was very surprised about how much have read this… I am beginning to think people like BLU better… _ Oh well, this is a delicious story.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N 2: alexa-catta123 here, I just wanted to remind everyone that these chapters are direct copies of the version BLU or our beloved BloodLord Uzumaki have written. The only things that have changed are what my computer consider to be mistakes, if there is something wrong… IT IS MORE THAN LIKELY MY FAULT! Thank you I just wanted to get that clear. :D

A/N: Hay every one I'm back sorry it took so long to update. Between school and work I didn't really have any free time to sit down and write. So I'll try to make this chapter longer then It would have bin. Okay that being said, let's get on with the show.

Summary: What if Naruto was a girl and she was blinded by the villager's when she was six and thrown out into the woods and left to die. Only to find the one person who will help her on her path to becoming the greatest ninja the world has ever seen. My first story so please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto no matter how much I want to.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Kyuubi talking"**

**'Kyuubi thinking'**

Jutsu

Chapter Three: Getting on the road.

After a week in the hospital Naru was finally dismissed, much to her delight as she absolutely hated hospitals of any kind (Hey if you were practically raised in one, because you were always beaten to within an inch of your life, you'd hate them to). **"Okay kit head for the Hokage tower so we can pay a visit to the Sandiame. Might as well get it over with as fast as possible" **Kyuubi said with a bit of annoyance to his voice.

Naru giggled at the Kyuubi's dismay. She knew he wasn't looking forward to his little talk with Sarutobi any more then Naru was about giving up ramen. 'Come on Kyuu-kun, Ojii-san will understand. I'm sure he will, he's not the type to hold a mistake agents someone' Naru said through the mental link.

**"Ya well, when the "mistake" is one were you kill hundreds of shinobi and destroy one fourth of a village; humans tend to look down on it and not forgive. You of all people should know this"** Naru frowns at that. It was true, because of that one mistake her life had been a living hell and she had lost her eye sight and if not for Kyuubi her dream. 'Who knew that mistakes can do so much damage?' Naru thought to herself. **"Not that I care what the humans of this village think mind you, or any human for that matter. Hell there's only a handful of humans that I'll even give consideration of their opinion for and I mean that literally as you can count them on your hands" **Kyuubi said in a laid back tone, but Naru could swear she heard a soft, almost none existent chuckle.

'Uh-huh, let me guess Ojii-san is one of those people isn't he?' Naru thought with amusement at the Kyuubi's misfortune as she entered the Hokage tower.

**"Kit don't push it. Just because you earned my respect and I promised the Yondaime, doesn't mean I'll tolerate ****everything you say or do. So watch it." **Kyuubi warned.

'Ya, ya whatever' Naru said while rolling her eyes 'Any way how are you going to talk to Ojii-san? I mean I can't just let you out. Well at least not while we're in the village. I can just hear the council calling for my death now if that was the only way' Naru said with a bit of curiosity and fear.

**"Well kit we can do it one of two ways. I can talk through you or we bring him into the mindscape. Though no matter what we do, he will still more ****than likely have a heart attack just because he's talking to me. So it really doesn't matter" **Kyuubi said with chuckle.

'I highly doubt that. For as long as I can remember, I have yet to see him get that scared and have long sense given up trying to' Naru said with a sigh.

XXX

Rina was working on organizing paper work before she gave it to the Sandiame to look over and sign when she saw Naru turn the corner and come her way. "Hay Naru-chan What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the hospital until I could come pick you up. Come to think of it, how in Kami's name did you get here from the hospital without being able to see?" Rina asked with a confused look on her face.

"Hay Onee-chan. I always come here after I get out of the hospital, so it's like second nature for me. Just like how birds know where to go during the winter even if it's their first time making the trip" Naru said with a smile. 'I can't possibly tell her Kyuubi gave me a chakra radar so I can "see" out here, She would freak and make a seen. I still remember the time I told her a villager broke my arm. She put him in a coma!' Naru shuddered at the thought of her surrogate big sister flipping out before leaving the office to take care of the idiot of a villager. "Any way Onee-chan is Ojii-san here? I need to talk to him about something" Naru asked with a smile.

"Yes, I was just going to bring him some paper work that he needs to be looked over. Why don't you come in with me? It'll give him an excuse to not do the paper work for a while" Rina said as they began walking to the Hokage's office; giggling at the thought of the Hokage trying find a way out of doing paper work.

"You're evil Onee-chan" Naru said while giggling "You know how much Sarutobi-jiji hates paper work, yet you make stacks in advance so that when he's too preoccupied to notice you sneak it in; so that it looks like it grew while he was talking."

"Hay it's not my fault that he has a one track mind, and beside its funny as hell to see his reaction. It never gets old" She replied laughing "Come on Naru-chan, can you honestly tell me you wouldn't do the same thing given the opportunity?"

"No" Naru said before laughing her head off.

"Then why are we having this discussion?" Rina asked with a smirk.

"Onee-chan it's me. I mean who else do you know that would willingly prank ANBU agents, Uchihas, Hyuugas, and pretty much every clan in the village?" Naru asked tilting her head to the side.

"Hmm good point" Rina laughed as they reached the office door. With a knock they waited till the Sandiame told them it was okay to come in.

XXX 2 Hours later XXX

Sarutobi was sitting in his chair too shocked to speak. Naru was sitting in front of his desk wondering if the old man really did have a heart attack just by talking to the Kyuubi. 'Wow, I didn't think he would really act like this. I mean gaping like a fish maybe, but to just sit there looking like the Shinigami came and started tap dancing in front of him?' Naru thought while waiting for Sarutobi to snap out of it.

**"I told you he'd do something like this didn't I? Don't worry he'll be fine, just give him a few minutes" **Kyuubi said like it was an everyday thing.

'Kyuu-kun it doesn't even look like he's breathing!' Naru said worry clear in her voice.

**"You would look like that too if a demon that's supposed to be sealed away, started talking to you through the person it was sealed in. Telling you why it attacked your village and that it was going to give its prison a way to "see" because he/she is blind, senses beyond human capability, a bloodline, a phoenix egg, clothes no human can ever hope to get, and if that's not enough, training the person that it should be trying to ****break out of and then destroying them…or did I leave anything out?" **Kyuubi said sarcastically.

'Yes, you forgot about the part of making a promise to the person that was sealing the demon into its prison in the first place to keep it safe, and seeing its prison as its kit' Naru said back smirking, while in the mindscape the Kyuubi hit his head on the wall of his cage over and over again.

**'Why did I have to get a smart ass for a vessel? Couldn't she at least pretend to show me respect?' "I'll get you for the smart ass comment later, but for now let's focus on the main topic at hand" **Kyuubi said sighing.

Sarutobi had just snapped out of his trance like state and was now taking out a bottle of sake from his desk dower and setting it on the desk. "Well I can honestly say I didn't see that one coming and to be honest I'm not sure I wanted to. How the hell am I supposed to explain this to the council?" Sarutobi asked before taking a drink from the sake bottle.

**"That's easy. You don't" **Kyuubi said through Naru.

"That would be the smart thing to do, but this is something that falls under the category of "TELL THE COUNCIL OR ELSE" and then spend the rest of the night filling out paper work." Sarutobi explained before taking another drink of sake.

**"Okay let me put it this way then. You tell the council of idiots about this and the most likely thing to happen is they will put kit here to death in fear I'm braking out or taking control of her" **Kyuubi said trying to keep his temper. It would not do to lose that again, it was the whole reason they were in this mess in the first place.

"I see your point" said Sarutobi with a sigh as he handed the bottle of sake to Rina who had stayed at the request of Naru, much to the Kyuubi's displeasure.

After taking a drink she handed it back to the Sandiame before talking "So what now? I mean how can you train in the village with all the villager's and shinobi watching? Wouldn't it be a little strange if a blind girl who "just so happens to be the Kyuubi vessel" starts walking around and training like nothing happened at all?" She asked while thinking what would probably happen and gave a shudder.

**"Yes I had thought that same thing and came up with two, maybe three solutions. We could go on a training trip outside the village, but for that we would need ****someone to go with her to say they were going to help her get use to her "handicap". From there we can just say she got some training while on the road or we can go to the demon realm and train there; but I would like to avoid that if at all possible. Demons don't really like having humans walking around in their realm even if they're a demon vessel. Last but not least if there is one, we could use a secrete training ground. However that still limits us to what we can do." **Kyuubi explained his plans to the Hokage and his secretary/containers surrogate big sister.

"Well we don't have a training ground that would be good enough to use if you need secrecy and the demon realm I'm not even going to comment on as it should be plain to see what I'm going to say. So I guess I need to find someone trustworthy to accompany you" Sarutobi said sounding tired as he took one last drink from the sake bottle before putting it back in his desk dower.

"Hokage-sama if it's okay with you, I would like to accompany them. I really don't trust anyone with Naru-chan outside the village even if Kyuubi-san is helping her. The only people in this village that don't treat Naru like the Kyuubi, no offense…" she said looking at Naru/Kyuubi.

**"None taken"** Was the Kyuubi's only reply.

"..besides you and I, is Iruka who is teaching at the academy, his assistant Mizuki (A/N: In this story Mizuki is a good guy. Don't ask why because I don't know myself. I just feel like he should be a good guy, I mean with the way he looks and acts before he betrays, it just seems wrong to make him into a bad guy. I know it's was just to trick Naruto, but still. So sorry he's a good guy) who is also teaching at the academy, Kakashi who is an ANBU captain and can't really leave without his team and that would include telling them about all this, which we can't do. Then there's the ramen stand owners who are not ninja and can't really help to protect her in-case something happens and they also need to run their ramen stand" Rina asked/told Sarutobi with the same look on her face as a mother worried about their child, or sister about her younger siblings.

Sarutobi looked at his secretary for a few minutes before giving her a soft smile. "Well if you put it that way then I really can't argue now can I?" He said smiling at her. At this news Rina smiled knowing that Naru was going to be safe with her and Kyuubi. Though she might have to get use to the Kyuubi fact.

Chuckling Sarutobi looked at N/K (A/N: Short for Naru/Kyuubi as it's a pain to write and just a waste of time so from now on that's what that means) "Is that alright with you Kyuubi-san?" Sarutobi asked.

**"It's fine. Besides the kit would kill me if I said no and I'm parity sure so would Rina-san after she found a way to get me out of kit" **Kyuubi said in a fearful tone that surprised the Sandiame.

Sarutobi could swear he also herd "You got that right" from Rina and was positive Naru was thinking the same thing. "Well in that case I'll make the arrangements and you three can leave tomorrow afternoon" Sarutobi said lighting his pipe.

**"That sounds fine Hokage-sama" **Kyuubi said with respect and gave a half bow, but before he went back into the seal he heard Sarutobi say something he wish he didn't.

"By the way Kyuubi. I do not envy you, as travailing with, or in your case in, two girls on the road can only spell trouble" Sarutobi said before ducking a kunai that had been thrown at him. Looking at the kunai in the wall behind him and then at them Sarutobi smiled at N/K "See what I mean"

XXX

The next day was uneventful, up until it was time for the three to leave the village. Kyuubi had given the phoenix egg to Naru last night. It was a sky blue color with a red flame pattern around the bottom of it and if you were not careful when you were holding it you would most likely burn yourself. He had also given her the clothes that would withstand the elements. So that when she used her new bloodline they wouldn't burn up leaving her exposed, and it would give her protection agents the other four elements. (mostly lightning and wind, as you can't really protect yourselves form water and earth. They just go right around it. With wind it's only when it's focused on key points otherwise it's the same as water and earth.)

Rina and Naru were currently standing in front of the west gate. Naru was dressed in her new outfit which consisted of a chain mail under shirt, with a black long sleeve shirt over it with flames going up the sleeves and at the base of the shirt. She was wearing black ANBU style pants, a kunai holster on her right leg and shuriken pouch on her left hip and black shinobi sandals. She had replaced her blind fold from the medical cloth they gave her at the hospital to a black silk cloth with a crimson red rose in the center of her eyes, and to finish the look she wore a cloak like the one her father the Yondaime Hokage use to ware, but with some key differences. Instead of white it was a dark blue with gold flames at the bottom and on the back was a phoenix with a crimson red rose in its beak, the kanji for 'Crimson' on the right side and rose on the left. She had her red hair tied back into a pony tail that went to just above the center of her back.

Naru absolutely loved her new look. It brought out her natural beauty, but gave the impression 'fuck with me and pay the price'. The clothes allowed for grate flexibility and was quite comfortable and didn't weigh her down; but when she added chakra to it, it would give her better protection then titanium armor.

"Well Naru-chan train hard so that when you come back you can pass the genin test. Then you can take your first steps to taking this hat from me" Sarutobi said with a soft chuckle. He had gone to see them off, and was surprised to see Naru's new look. He had to admit, it looked really good on her. Hell it made him want to think if fighting her would be a smart choice or a bad move.

"Don't worry Ojii-san I won't let you down I'm going to train my absolute hardest and when my body can't train any more, I'll just train my mind" Naru said with a determined look on her face.

"I believe you will" Sarutobi said with a smile before turning to Rina. "Make sure to keep her safe and to come back in time for her graduation"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. We'll make sure to make it back in time" Rina said before smirking. "Just make sure you keep that hat nice and clean for when Naru-chan takes it"

Laughing Sarutobi nodded his head with a smile to show that he would do just that.

"Bye Ojii-san see you in six years, and don't you dare die on me or I'll never forgive you" Naru said giving Sarutobi a hug goodbye.

"Don't worry Naru-chan I don't plan on dying anytime soon" Sarutobi said kneeling down and hugging Naru back.

When everything was all said and done Naru and Rina left out of the gate to begin the long six year training trip.

XXX

XX Six month later XX

**"Okay kit you got the basic stuff down. So you should be able to pass the genin test with no problem. We'll work on Kenjutsu next month, but for now ****let's get started on training your bloodline okay"** Kyuubi said from off to the side next to Rina. After leaving the village Kyuubi had showed Naru the Kitsune Kuchiyose no Jutsu so that way she could summon him in order to help teach her better. Naru was practicing the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. During the their training session Kyuubi had told Naru that she had too much chakra to do the Bunshin no Jutsu so he would teach her the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to work around that and to use to help speed up her training.

"Okay Kyuu-kun" Naru said after dismissing the clones she had just made. Walking over to them Naru collapsed when she got there breathing hard.

"Naru-chan don't overdo it. What good is training if you kill yourself before you can use anything you learned?" Rina asked sitting down on her knees and resting Naru's head on them while she wiped her forehead with a cold wet cloth.

"Sorry Onee-chan, but I can't help it. I need to become stronger so I can protect you and Ojii-san as well as the village" Said Naru as she smiled at her sister.

Rina just sighed as she untied Naru's silk blindfold to wipe underneath it. "Please just try okay, that's all I ask" She said retying the blindfold

"Okay Onee-chan" Naru said happily before turning her head to face the Kyuubi. "So Kyuu-kun how are we going to train in my bloodline?" she asked with curiosity.

**"Were not going to do ****anything until you activate it" **Kyuubi said lying down and resting his head on his front paws.

"How do I do that?" asked Naru while tilting her head to the side, or as close as she could sense her head was still in Rina's lap.

**"If I told you now, Rina-chan would probably kill me. So I'll tell you tomorrow, for now just get some rest and no buts. I really don't feel like being killed for something like this" **Kyuubi said with a yawn before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

"Ya know, he's a smart little fox isn't he?" Rina said giggling at how cute the Kyuubi is when he know not to do something.

"Onee-chan, there a difference between smart and self-preservation. Though I wish he would at least act like the demon lord he is every once in a while, it's kinda pathetic that you got him trained like a little puppy" Naru said while moving to get up so she could get hers and Rina's sleeping bags ready as it was getting dark out.

"That's true, I could just imagine the Hokages reaction if I told him" Rina laughed "You'd think he'd believe me I did tell him?" She asked Naru as she set up a camp fire.

"Honestly I doubt it. Though he might, I mean he did say that travailing with two women would be nothing but trouble and that he didn't envy Kyuu-kun. Maybe this is what he meant by it" Naru said laying down in her sleeping bag.

"Well if nothing else it would be good to keep for blackmail" Rina said laying in her sleeping bag next to Naru.

"Is it really smart to blackmail a demon lord?" Naru asked facing her head to Rina.

"No, but that just makes it more fun" Rina said smiling at Naru.

"Onee-chan maybe you should stop hanging around with that snake lady. You're beginning to act like her" Naru said with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Naru-chan we won't see Anko for another five and a half years so get some sleep okay" Rina said giving Naru a goodnight kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Onee-chan" Naru said falling asleep.

"Goodnight Naru-chan" Rina said before she to feel asleep.

A/N: Well that's it for chapter three hope you liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Well till next time bye :)

A/N 2: I'm on a roll! XD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello every one I'm back with Chapter four. I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one to. With that being said let's get on with the show.

A/N 2: I agree! BTW whenever you see "A/N 2 it's usually the loveable, yet crazy/weird alexa-catta123 adding her (my) two cents.

Summary: What if Naruto was a girl and she was blinded by the villager's when she was six and thrown out into the woods and left to die. Only to find the one person who will help her on her path to becoming the greatest ninja the world has ever seen. My first story so please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto no matter how much I want to.

"Talking"  
>'Thinking'<br>**"Kyuubi talking"**  
><strong>'Kyuubi thinking'<strong>  
>Jutsu<p>

Chapter Four: Genin test.

Naru and Rina were walking on the road heading back to Konoha talking to each other to pass the time. It had been six years since Naru, Kyuubi, and Rina had gone on their training trip and they had missed their home village a lot. They couldn't wait to see it again.

"So Onee-chan, what do you think Ojii-san will say when he sees us?" Naru asked putting her hands behind her head.

"I bet you he'll be smiling like crazy when he sees how beautiful you've become and be thanking Kami when he see me. I swear he was probably lost without me to help him in the office" Rina Replied with a laugh.

Naru laughed at that. Naru hadn't changed her look much sense she left, though she did add one thing to it. They were two katanas in jet black sheaths with a crimson rose on them, on her back like an X. She also had her phoenix on her shoulder. It was about the size of a hawk with flame like feathers and blue eyes. It was truly a sight to behold, yet to Naru Blaze was so much more. After he had hatched from his egg Blaze and Naru had not been apart from each other. They trained together, shared their food, (they meaning Naru always cooked) and Blaze would even stay close to her when she was bathing like a watch dog or bird in his case.

"So are you nervous about taking the Genin test?" Rina asked as Konoha's gates were coming into view.

"No. I know I'll pass no problem, so there's nothing to be nervous about" Naru said happily as she began to run to the village gate.

"Halt what is your name and purpose in Konoha?" One of the two Chuunin guarding the gate asked the two of them when they made it to the gate.

"Rina Senji and Naru Uzumaki returning from a six year training trip to help her get used to being blind and locating a teacher to help her to have a chance at becoming a ninja" Rina said while handing the Chuunin their papers.

The Chuunin got a disgusted look on his face at seeing the "demon" was back and was tempted to turn them away if not for an ANBU agent landing near them. "The Hokage has been waiting for you. If you'll come with me I'll take you there. No need to have any trouble with civilians on your first day back as it would seem you have had with the shinobi" The cat masked ANBU agent said looking at the two Chuunin for the last part.

"Thank you" Rina said with a bow of the head before she and Naru both followed him to the Hokage tower.

XXX

They arrived at the tower with little to no trouble as they mostly stayed to the rooftops. Though the ANBU agent was a bit surprised to see that not only was Naru having no problem traveling by the rooftops, but had managed to keep up with them without any problem at all. 'Wasn't she blinded six years ago? That's why they left so she could get used to being blind, but there should be no way she can be able to still be a ninja without being able to see' The ANBU thought as he knocked on the door to the Hokages office.

When they heard the Hokage tell them to come in Rina opened the door only to have Naru run past her in a blur and tackle the poor old man.

"Ojii-san!" She yelled happily as she hugged Sarutobi who hugged her back while chuckling.

"Welcome back Naru-chan, did you have a good trip?" Sarutobi asked as he pulled Naru off of him and leaned back in his chair.

"Yep" Naru chirped still smiling like crazy. "We went to lots of places and I trained my absolute hardest. I should be able to pass the Genin test no problem"

"That's good to hear I guess I don't have to worry about being the Hokage too much longer then will I?" Sarutobi said with a smile. "The test is tomorrow at the academy Room 208. You'll be taking it with Iruka's class so be there at 8am okay Naru-chan"

"Okay Ojii-san I won't let you down" Naru told him with a look of determination on her face. "Oh by the way Ojii-san meet Blaze-kun" Naru Said gesturing to the flaming bird that just landed on her shoulder. He had flown off when she ran in the room while thinking it would be in his best interest to do so.

Sarutobi gave a warm smile as he looked at the phoenix on Naru's solder. "Nice to meet you Blaze-san I do hope you took good care of Naru-chan for me while you guys were out training"

Blaze looked at Sarutobi for a few seconds before chirping and nodding his head.

"Well good luck tomorrow Naru-chan. Rina-chan you can give me your report tomorrow when you come back to work. Its bin hard not having you around" Sarutobi said taking a puff from his pipe.

"Of course Hokage-sama" Rina said then turned to leave.

"I'll come over after I'm done here so we can come up with a cover story for some things" Sarutobi said before getting back to his most hated enemy…paperwork.

"Bye Ojii-san" Naru said waving before leaving with Rina to stay at her house tonight. Since she probably doesn't have her apartment anymore.

XXX

XX Academy XX

Iruka walked into his class room to see most of the boys talking. One boy appeared to be sleeping and the one next to him was munching on a bag of chips. There was a boy in the front row by the window looking out of it with most of the girls around him asking him for dates and yelling at each other to stay away from him and that he's theirs.

"Okay-class quiet down" Iruka said only to be ignored by the class as they kept on talking and messing around.

"Iruka you'd think you would learn by now that, that's never going to work. Just use the big head no Jutsu so we can move on" Mizuki said from off to the side in a laid back tone.

With a sigh Iruka performed his big head no jutsu to get the class attention "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" He yelled and the class quickly quieted down as everyone took their seats. "Okay class as you know today is the Genin test, but before we take it I would like to introduce a new student who will be taking the test with you" Iruka said once he had all of their attention.

"What how come he gets to take it even though he never went to the academy!" A boy with a dog on his head shouted with others shouting in agreement.

"Because the Hokage said so" Iruka said with an annoyed look on his face and one of his eyes twitching.

Hearing this the kids looked shocked and some started whispering things like "Who is this person?" or "Why would the Hokage order that?"

Sighing Iruka looked to the door. "You can come in now"

The door slid open and in stepped a girl with medium length red hair that was tied in a ponytail. She was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt with flames going up the sides stopping at the beginning of the sleeve, and was wearing black ANBU style pants, a kunai holster on her right leg and Shuriken pouch on her left hip and black shinobi sandals. Over her eyes she wore a black silk cloth with a crimson red rose in the center of her eyes, and wore a cloak like the one the Yondaime Hokage use to wear, but with some key differences. Instead of white it was a dark blue with gold flames at the bottom and on the back was a phoenix with a crimson red rose in its beak, the kanji for Crimson on the right side and rose on the left. She had two katanas strapped to her back in an X like pattern, and a hawk like bird on her solder that looked like it was on fire.

"Hello, my name is Naru Uzumaki and he's Blaze-kun. It's very nice to meet you all I hope we can be friends" Naru said as she bowed in a polite jester.

"Does anyone have any questions for Naru-chan before we get on with the test?" Iruka asked knowing what was coming next.

"Why are you wearing that cloth over your eyes? Isn't it hard to see where you're going?" a girl with blond hair asked

"No I had never had a problem seeing with this thing over my eyes" Naru said and left the rest up to Iruka or Mizuki to finish as she didn't like to say it.

"The reason Naru-chan wears that cloth over her eyes is because she was blinded by a kunai when she was six years old" Mizuki informed the class while moving to stand behind Naru.

"Iruka-sensei if she's blind how can she be a ninja?" I pink haired girl asked looking confused and the rest of the kids agreed with her.

"You're right Sakura. Normally one who is blind can't be a ninja, but Naru-chan here is a special case. She can see, just not with her eyes. In her clan which was wiped out long ago, they had a technique that allowed them to "see" in places the eyes can't. I think they called it a chakra radar" Iruka said lying with ease. The Hokage, with the permission of the Kyuubi told Iruka, Mizuki, and Kakashi about what he was doing with Naru. As they were like her older brothers and cared for her so much and would have flipped if they found out she was gone.

"What kind of bird is that and why does it look like its on fire?" A random boy asked and all the kids looked up to hear the answer even the boy who was looking out the window and the boy who looked to be sleeping were now paying attention.

Naru smiled at that. "The reason Blaze-kun looks like he's on fire is because he is. Blaze-kun is a phoenix. I got his egg from Sarutobi-jiji, whom my mom asked to hold the egg until I was ready to have it. Because of my clans bloodline, we have phoenixes for a partner like an Inuzuka and their dogs or an Aburame and their bugs" Naru explained while thanking Kami that Sarutobi, Rina, Kyuubi, and her came up with a cover story last night.

Seeing there were no more questions Iruka began to speak again. "Naru-chan can you have a set next to Sasuke. Sasuke raise your hand so she knows were to sit" A boy siting by the window in the front row raised his hand. Naru thank Iruka and walk over to the empty chair next to Sasuke and sat down Blaze flew from her solder and landed on the top of the desk.

"Okay class what Mizuki is passing out is the written part for the test. You will have one hour to finish. Any questions?" Iruka told the class while Mizuki passed out the test. "Okay then you may begin" he said after he was sure there were no questions.

Naru "looked" at her paper and sighed. 'I thought it would be a lot harder than this. Oh well, that just makes it easier for me to pass' Naru thought as she wrote in the answers. After she was done she "looked" at the clock to see she still had forty minutes left till this part of the test was over so she decided to take a nap and asked blaze to wake her up when it was time for the next portion of the test.

After the hour was up Iruka told the kids to put their pencils down and, blaze woke Naru up so that she could hear the instructions for the next part "Okay class head outside so we can continue the test" All the kids started to head out side. Naru stayed by Mizuki and Iruka until they got to the academy's training ground. "Okay in this part you will throw ten kunai and ten Shuriken at the dummies and will need to hit six out of ten to pass" Iruka explained before calling the first person up to take the test.

Naru sat back "watching" as one after another the kids went up not really "seeing" anything that caught her attention, until the kid she sat next to went up.

"Next Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka said and handed the boy ten Shuriken and kunai then stepped back.

Sasuke took the weapons handed to him and stepped up to the throwing line that was set up and aimed before he threw a kunai at the target. It hit dead center and he repeated this one after another before moving on to the shuriken which had similar effects. After he was done Iruka looked at the targets "Nine out of ten for the kunai and eight out of ten for the Shuriken. Good job Sasuke" Iruka said as he wrote down the results on his clipboard. "Okay next Naru Uzumaki" He said as Sasuke went to go sit down his fangirls cheering and say how great he was.

As Naru walked past Sasuke she whispered "Not bad Uchiha-san" and kept walking till she got to Iruka who went to hand her the kunai and Shuriken only to have Naru shake her head and tell him she had her own. Taking a step back Iruka watch as Naru stepped up to the line before reaching in to her kunai holster with one hand and Shuriken pouch with the other and withdrawing ten of each item and launching them at the targets without even bothering to aim. She did it so fast that the only way you could tell she did anything at all was the bluer of movement and twenty different thuds. Iruka and Mizuki along with the rest of the class looked at her with shocked expressions on their faces. Looking over at the targets Iruka dropped his clipboard not believing what he was seeing "T... t.. ten out of t... t... ten f...for both of th... th... them" at that news everyone looked at the targets to see she had hit dead center of all the targets and dropped their jaws except for one who was shaking in anger.

Smiling at her work, Naru gave a sharp whistle and Blaze flew from her shoulder and went to garb her weapons. After he came back and gave Naru back her weapons and landed on her solder she patted him on the head and gave him a cracker and promised to make him his favorite meal when they got home.

After Iruka managed to reign in his shocked expression he called for the last person to go up. "Okay were going to take a break for lunch then will meet back here to finish up" Iruka said before he dismissed them for lunch.

XXX

After getting dismissed, Naru left to go sit under a tree to rest before the next part of the test started. She was just about to go into a light sleep when someone started to talk to her. "Hey who taught you how to do that, and what's this about your clan being wiped out long ago. Also what's this bloodline of yours?" The person asked in an arrogant tone.

"Looking" up Naru "saw" Sasuke standing in front of her with his fangirls right behind him like little lost puppies. "I don't see how that is any of your business Uchiha-san, and I would appreciate you not asking about my clan like you have some right to know" Naru said before laying down and attempting to fall asleep.

"Hay don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that. You should be happy that he's even talking to you at all!" shouted the pink haired girl from earlier, her name was Sakura if Naru remembered correctly.

Sighing before getting into a sitting position again Naru turned her head to face Sakura. "You know, I really hate girls like you. Always thinking about boys and worried about how you look instead of focusing on your training to be a ninja. It's fangirls like you that give kunoichi's a bad name and make us look weak and unable to do anything" Naru said sound really annoyed.

Sakura was pissed at hearing this 'Who does she think she is?' she thought and was about to start shouting when Sasuke walk up to Naru. "I won't ask you again. Who taught you how to do that, what happened to your clan, and what's this bloodline of yours?" Sasuke said to her in a demanding tone.

"I'll only say this once, so listen well Uchiha-san. My clan is none of your business, and you have no right demanding things of me. You may be the last loyal Uchiha in Konoha, but don't you dare think I'm one of your pathetic fangirls who will give you anything you want if you ask. Furthermore I may be blind, but I can still put you in your place if need be. So word to the wise, control your Uchiha pride before I roast you alive" (sorry for the cheesy, if not bad rhyme. Couldn't help myself) Naru said before standing up and walking back to where Iruka was standing, leaving a very angry Sasuke in her wake. 'How dare she, I'm an Uchiha how dare she treat me like that. Though out of all the girls I've seen, she is the only one that's worthy of being called a Kunoichi. Also she won't give into what I say, hmm she would make a great mother for the new Uchiha clan' Sasuke thought as he walked back over to Iruka to await the last part of the test.

XXX

"All right for the last part of the test you will have to make two Bunshin. Are there any questions?" Iruka asked. Seeing Naru raise her hand Iruka called on her. "Yes Naru-chan what is it?"

"Iruka Onii-san-sensei, I can't do the Bunshin no Jutsu. I simply have way too much chakra and can't get it down to the amount required to do that Jutsu. is it all right if I use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?" Naru asked in an impassive tone.

"Well that should be alright, but Naru-chan the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is a jounin level jutsu. How did you learn it?" Iruka asked shocked that she know that jutsu. Hearing that she could do a jounin level jutsu everyone in the class, but Sasuke looked at Naru with shocked expressions. Sasuke only looked at her in anger. 'How does she have such power? I should be the one with it, I'm an Uchiha damn it!'

looking at her segregated older brother Naru sighed "I learned it when I went on my training trip with sensei and Onee-chan. Sensei after trying for a month to teach me the Bunshin no Jutsu concluded that I have too much chakra and taught it to me. He also taught it to me for another reason, but if you don't mind Iruka Onii-san-sensei I would like to keep that to myself. Or at least not tell you and Mizuki Onii-san-sensei with everyone here"

"That's okay. I think I know the reason and I bet you if you give that secret to Hokage-sama he will give you something really nice" Iruka said smirking. Mizuki also catching on started laughing his ass off. " And to think he's call the professor, god of shinobi and has known about that jutsu for what twenty, thirty years. Yet her Naru-chan not only learns it, but applies it. That's just too much hahahaha" Mizuki somehow manages to get out through fits of laughter. "Yes Naru-chan now I know why he's always saying that if anyone's going to take that hat from him it's probably going to be you and now I believe him" Iruka said through his own chuckles.

"While I am grateful for you praise Onii-san sensei's, I don't think now is the time. As we have a test to finish. I'll be sure to stop by Ojii-san's office after it's over to give him the secret and save him from his mortal "enemy" as he would put it "the dreaded paper work" and I wonder if Onee-chan has started tormenting him again yet?" Naru said/told/asked. At that moment there was a yell that could be heard all over Konoha that came from the Hokage's office. "Well I guess that answers that. Also how in the world can he still yell like that? He what 60, 70?" asked Naru as she looked in the direction of the tower while Mizuki just laughed harder, all the other students looking on were confused and Sasuke wondering what the secret behind the jutsu that would make the Hokage do anything to get and yet not know while still knowing the jutsu itself.

"Alright every one let's get back to the test. First up is Chouji Akimichi" Iruka said after Mizuki managed to stop laughing.

XXX

"I would like to congratulate all of you who passed and wish the one's that didn't better luck next year. For one's that passed please come here tomorrow to get your team assignments" Iruka said dismissing them and walking out of the room.

Naru walked out of the academy with her new hitai-ate tied around her waist like a sash. Hearing her big sister call her name Naru walked over to her. "Hay Onee-chan I told you I'd pass no problem and also did you add more paperwork to the stack when he wasn't looking again to make Ojii-san scream like that. It can't be good for him" Naru told/ asked Rina as they started walking home as Rina had adopted Naru earlier that day as they had grown even closer over the years they spent together training.

"Hay, I've got to make up for lost time and I've got six years' worth to catch up on" Rina said with a smile on her face.

"Sorry Onee-chan, but I'm going to show mercy on him and tell him the secret to Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Besides if this keeps up he's going to have a heart attack and I won't be able to take his hat then" Naru said while grabbing her sisters hand and turning off her chakra radar while handy and useful it still takes chakra to use, so she only used it when she had to or to look at people to "see" who they are or if their talking to her. otherwise she just uses her enhanced senses to get around or has her sister help her.

"I guess you right. Oh well it was fun while it lasted" Rina said with a sigh as she change direction and started heading to the Hokage tower so that Naru can "save" the old man from his torment.

A/N: Well that's it for chapter four please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'd would also like to take this time to thank the people who left reviews for the last chapter. So thank you  
>Harteramo, otakuzen, and a special thank you to Iesu Furi-ku for helping me with the story so the rest of you can read them easier. Till next to bye :)<p>

A/N 2: Whew I know I am only copying but boy…. this is hard work. JK! I shall post the next group soon. :)


End file.
